


Like Real People Do - Cover Art

by Dassandre



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: Some cover art for a bit of fiction I absolutely adore.  I can't draw my way out of a wet paper bag with a machete and a guide, so graphic art manipulation will need to suffice.Thank you, Xiaq, for an absolutely phenomenal story with vivid, realistic characters and situations.





	Like Real People Do - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304786) by [xiaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaq/pseuds/xiaq). 




End file.
